


Waterfront

by stayzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Dialogue Heavy, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hell, Love, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Past Suicide, Please take that to consideration, Sad in a way, Second Chance, This isn't exactly angsty nor fluffy, but also hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayzen/pseuds/stayzen
Summary: Donghyuck dies in a car crash and goes to the afterlife. There he reunites with his first and only love, Mark, who passed away two years before.Donghyuck thinks they are in heaven.Mark is sure they are in hell.





	Waterfront

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Some difficult topics. This is _just a story._

The loud sound of screeching tires and an excruciating pain that lasts few seconds are the last things Donghyuck experiences.

Next time he wakes up, he is laying on sand, opening his eyes to look at a bright blue sky. The sun is shining and there is no single cloud on sight. There are no voices to be heard, the only thing moving is the slight warm breeze that doesn’t leave a sound.

Donghyuck knows he’s dead.

Slowly, he pushes himself to sit and takes a look around. There is white sand everywhere. When he looks to his sides and behind him, he can see the white continuing as far as the eye can see. Everywhere, except far away in front of him. Far away ahead he can see water glimmering. He’s probably on a beach.

With wobbly legs, Donghyuck stands up and starts walking closer to the water. His bare feet sink to the soft sand with every step he takes. He can see that the water is almost transparent, there’s just a slight turquoise color to it. When Donghyuck walks closer, he notices that there’s someone sitting at the waterfront.

They either don’t hear Donghyuck or they don’t bother to turn around. They have blonde, short hair and white clothes on. They have their legs pulled up to their chest and arms securely wrapped around their legs while they stare at the peaceful sea in front of them.

Donghyuck would recognize him anywhere, anytime, even when just seeing the back of him.

Donghyuck feels like he can’t breathe properly and that his legs are about to give in.

“Mark”, he whispers. He’s now only few meters away from the blonde boy sitting at the waterfront.

Mark whips his head to look where the sound came from, obviously shocked. When he realizes that there’s really someone standing behind him, he scrambles to his feet. Donghyuck can tell that Mark recognizes him immediately.

They stare at each other for a long time. The slight breeze sways the light fabric of their clothes. Donghyuck realizes they are both clothed to similar outfits, loose white t-shirt and loose white pants. It is easier to concentrate on things like that, than to what is actually happening.

“Donghyuck”, Mark eventually breathes out, “What happened?”

“I died in a car crash”, that’s probably what Mark is asking about.

The older’s face shifts to a sad expression and his figure hunches. He sits back down on the sand, very close to the water. Donghyuck takes careful steps closer and eventually sits down next to Mark. But far enough that they won’t accidentally touch.

“Mark, is this heaven?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark lets out a quiet, but bitter laugh. “No. This is hell. Donghyuck, we are in hell”

Donghyuck looks at Mark surprised. Then he looks around again. There’s still the pearl white sand, turquoise water, sunshine and serene blue sky.

“But this place looks like a paradise”, Donghyuck says.

“I know”

“Have you tried to walk away from the shore?”

“Of course. I have walked and walked and walked. There’s no way out. There’s nothing anywhere. It always comes back to here”, Mark answers and now Donghyuck can detect the slight sadness in his tone.

“Is there anyone else here?” the younger asks.

“No. It’s just me”

“And now me too, it seems”, Donghyuck muses. Mark hums quietly but doesn’t actually seem convinced. The older keeps on staring at the sea in front of him.

“How about the water?” Donghyuck then asks.

“It never gets deeper than knee-level. The sea, too, continues on and on, until you eventually come back here”, Mark says and waves his hand motioning towards the waterfront.

“Still, this hardly seems like hell”

“Give it some time”, Mark says and closes his eyes. He wraps his arms around his legs again and then he slightly sways himself back and forth.

Donghyuck stands up and walks to the water. It is actual water, it’s tepid temperature and wets the legs of his pants. He looks at the sea that continues as far as the eye can see. It looks like heaven.

 

\-------

 

Mark lays on the sand, this time far away from the waterfront. Donghyuck walks up to him and sets himself to lay beside him. Mark opens his previously closed eyes and looks at Donghyuck. He doesn’t say anything, just traces the features of Donghyuck’s face. It feels so strange yet so familiar for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stares at the dark, deep irises of Mark’s eyes. Then he takes in the sharp features of his cheekbones and the soft curve of his bottom lip. Mark’s golden hair is shining in the sunlight. Donghyuck brings his eyes back to Mark’s beautiful ones.

He’s missed Mark so, so much.

 

\-------

 

“Is the sun always shining in here?” Donghyuck asks. They are sitting in the sea, water reaching to their waists.

“I’ve been here little over two years...”, Mark starts.

_Two years and seventeen days. 747 days. I know. I’ve counted every single one._

“...and there’s been only five days when it hasn’t been shining. So yeah, pretty much”, he continues.

“How do you know where a day starts and ends?”

“I just do. And I think you do too”

“Why do you think the sun wasn’t shining on those five days?”

“I have no idea”

 

\-------

 

“Mark, I want to try walking away from here”, Donghyuck says to the older who’s standing ankle-deep in the water.

“You should definitely try. It’s no use, but you need to do it multiple times to realize that there’s really nowhere to go from here”, Mark answers. The words should sound harsh but actually Mark sounds encouraging. He’s clearly speaking from experience.

“I will wait for you here”, Mark says then. He turns to Donghyuck and offers the younger a small smile. Something flashes in the older’s eyes. Fear maybe? It’s gone as fast as it came.

“Okay...”, Donghyuck answers carefully. He turns and walks away from the water, to the beach. The warm sand sticks to his wet feet when he starts to walk further away from the waterfront. He needs to do this. He needs to see himself if there’s something out there or not. He should try walking away. He should, right?

No. Not without Mark.

Donghyuck turns back and looks at the older who hasn’t moved a bit. Donghyuck can’t leave. Not if Mark’s here. There’s no way to know if the older will be there anymore, when Donghyuck comes back. Donghyuck lost Mark once, he won’t be able survive is he loses him again.

Donghyuck walks back and sits down to the waterfront. Mark turns and looks at him.

“Aren’t you going?” the older asks.

“No”

“Why?”

“I realized I don’t want to after all”

Mark observes Donghyuck. “What if I come with you?”

Donghyuck looks up at Mark. “Would you?”

“Sure”, Mark smiles. Donghyuck gets up and they turn away from the water. They start walking towards the never-ending sand. They walk. And walk. And walk. The sand is warm and dry under their bare feet. They walk for a really long time.

Eventually they come back to the very same waterfront.

 

\-------

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck asks the older who’s sitting maybe a meter to his left. They both have their legs covered with the white sand.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you think you are in hell?”

Mark keeps a short silence before answering:

“Because people who commit suicide don’t get to go to heaven”

There it is. Finally.

Mark killed himself. Donghyuck always knew, but no one would say it out loud. Mark’s parents didn’t care and Donghyuck’s parents wouldn’t tell the truth. They wouldn’t let Donghyuck see Mark’s body at the hospital. They insisted that Mark died in an accident. No one would talk about the truth. But of course Donghyuck knew. And now finally someone said it out loud.

“How did you do it?” Donghyuck asks. Mark doesn’t seem surprised that the younger doesn’t know.

“Pills”

That’s why they wouldn’t let Donghyuck see the body. There wouldn’t have been any signs of an accident.

“You know, I hated you for a long time”, Donghyuck says then. Mark looks at him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love you, but I also hated you so, so much. For killing yourself. For leaving me.”

Silence.

“I sometimes still do”, Donghyuck whispers.

“I’m sorry”, Mark whispers. His eyes are so sad it might just break Donghyuck’s heart all over again.

“Why did you do it?”

“Well... you know I had been in a bad place for a really long time. But... in the end, it just kind of happened as an impulse. I saw the horrible chance and took it. That’s probably the saddest part. It could just as easily not have happened. Had some small thing just went differently...”

_I should have been there. I should have just called-_

“Don’t. I know what you’re thinking. It was not your fault”, Mark says quietly but firmly.

“It has always felt like it is, though”, Donghyuck whispers.

“It’s not”, Mark whispers. He wants to reach out for Donghyuck. Take the younger’s hand in his. Touch him.

But he can’t. Because if all of this is just a dream, the moment Mark touches Donghyuck, he will wake up.

“You’re wrong by the way. People who commit suicide do get to go to heaven. You will see”, Donghyuck says then with finality.

 

\-------

 

Donghyuck lays on the sand, eyes closed. Suddenly he opens his eyes and bolts to a sitting position. He looks at Mark who’s rather far away in the water.

“Mark!” Donghyuck shouts.

“Yes?” Mark shouts back from the water.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you! I’ve always loved you and I always will!”

“Good! I love you too!” Donghyuck lays back down to the ground, closes his eyes and smiles.

 

\-------

 

The sun is shining high on the sky, just like always, all day every day. They are standing on the waterfront, toes just dipping to the tepid water.

“Tell me, Donghyuck, why do you think this is heaven?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck doesn’t need to think about the answer.

“Because you are here. Mark, I only ever wanted you”

Mark looks at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Mark, now you tell me. If this is hell and you have your reason to be here... Then why am I here too?”

“I’ve been racking my brains with that... And honestly, the most likely explanation is, that I'm just imagining you here”, Mark whispers sadness coloring his words.

Donghyuck can’t let Mark think that way. He’s made sure to not touch the older, but that’s going out of window now. Donghyuck steps in front of Mark, puts his hands on Mark’s cheeks and pulls the older to a kiss.

It’s the first time they touch in over two years. It’s the first time they kiss in over two years. Yet it has never felt so right.

They break apart. Donghyuck keeps his hands on Mark’s cheeks, his eyes locked on Mark’s and says: “I’m here, I'm real, I love you and I'm not going anywhere”

Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck and hugs the younger tighter than anyone has ever hugged another person. He buries his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Soon Donghyuck can feel warm tears wet his skin. He holds Mark as the older crumbles down.

 

\-------

 

They are sitting on the sand. Donghyuck’s sitting between Mark’s legs, resting his back on the older’s chest. Mark has his arms wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist. They are staring at the sea.

“I think we are both wrong”, Donghyuck says. “This not heaven nor is it hell”

“How come?”

“This isn’t hell. We have no reasons to be in hell. And this is not heaven because you’re still hurting”

Mark is quiet, thinking.

“I think... I think we’re here for something. When we figure it out, we can move on”, Donghyuck continues.

“Maybe... Maybe you’re right. If you’re really here with me, this can’t be hell. But this also isn’t heaven”, Mark says.

“Mark, do you regret killing yourself?”

Mark is silent for a while. “Yes. I had so hard time, but I shouldn’t have given up. I should’ve fought little while longer. Things could have turned better. And I regret leaving you. So, so much. I should have realized you were always going to be there for me”, Mark keeps a little pause, before continuing:

“Donghyuck, do you think you can ever forgive me?”

“I already have. Mark, can you forgive yourself?”

“I... I’ll try”

“Then I think that might be enough”

 

\-------

 

Some days or weeks later Donghyuck wakes up from the beach. Mark is still sound asleep next to him. They don’t actually have the need to sleep, but they do it anyways. It makes the time pass.

Forever is such a long time, you see.

Donghyuck opens his eyes and rises to sitting position. Everything is the same. The sun is shining, there’s no clouds on the sky, the water is still and almost transparent, the sand is pearl white and warm under Donghyuck’s touch. Everything is the same.

Except.

At the waterfront, just where the sand meets the water, there’s a staircase now. The stairs are shining white, and they shouldn’t be able to stay upright since there’s nothing to hold them. But they are upright and reaching high. Up high, where the stairs end, Donghyuck can make out a very, very bright light. He smiles.

“Mark!” Donghyuck shakes the older awake.

“Hmm?” Mark hums as he sits up. He rubs his eyes a bit and then looks at Donghyuck. Donghyuck stands up and motions Mark to do the same. The older obeys. It’s when he is standing, that he notices the glowing staircase.

“What...?” Mark says astonished.

“Mark, I think it’s time for us to go to heaven”, Donghyuck says and smiles widely. He offers his hand for Mark to take.

Mark looks scared for a moment, before taking Donghyuck’s hand and then breaking into a beautiful smile.

“Yeah, I think it is”

 


End file.
